1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable controlled-temperature (such as frozen and/or refrigerated) containers having self-contained cooling systems.
2. General Background
Many truck lines use refrigerated trucks to carry food products over long distances. The present invention is an economical substitute for refrigerated trucks when less than a full truckload of refrigerated or frozen cargo is to be transported. For more background on this invention, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,237.